Sweet Soda
by Jeniffer Evelyn
Summary: Team Natsu is going on a trip for some "chill-time" after a mission. When Natsu leaves to grab some sodas for the picnic, he "discovers" something interesting about his feelings. He decides to learn more about this feeling.


A/N: Hi, guys! This is my first ever fanfiction that I'm gonna post so please go easy on me! (This probably _is _kinda basic and such, anyways..) Pointing out errors and such is fine, but please no cursing and stuff like that! I understand I can't control that, but it'd be great if you don't get too rough on me or anything. ^-^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters or couples in it- Hiro Mashima does.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Lucy! Come on, we're here!"

"Kay, Erza! Just hold on a bit, I have to finish writing this chapter!" Just as I put my pencil down to write the last sentences, Natsu interrupts my peace for yet the 2,083rd time on this single trip. Team Natsu is going to the beach for a break after a mission, and the only one near a hotel_ and_ that general area of the mission was closed except the entrance that only travel by train would get there fast enough. Honestly, I didn't really want to go until Natsu just _had to_ use all that puppy face charm on me. I'm weak with puppy faces… Particularly his… What am I saying?! Let me see, where was I… Oh, yeah.

"Naatsuuu…?" I slur.

"Hmm?"

"Will you pleeease sit over there for 5 minutes?" I ask, pointing to the seat about 2 yards to the back of this one. I smile kindly, desperately trying to finish my chapter without him bursting in and stealing all the ideas from my train of thought.

…

…

…

"So..?"

"So, what?" Jeez, I really can't have him anywhere near me. He might make it so hard to think for me I'll die of denseness.

"So, will you sit over _there_ for about 5 minutes, and leave me here alone to write a few sentences?" I keep pointing far away.

…

…

"Don't wanna."

"I'll just finish it after the vacation…" I sigh. I place my book firmly and safely into my pink pocketbook. Natsu grabs a hold of my hand and we walk out onto the wooden floor of the train station.

…oooOOO^u^OOOooo…

I sit back on the beach chair and stare at the waves. Its comforting noise soothes me as I think of more romantic ideas for my story. It's been a long time since I've relaxed like this. Maybe it _was_ a good idea to come here with the rest of the team. Natsu and Gray are splashing each other with water, challenging each other on who could get the least water on themselves. They both seem to be failing. Happy is eating a sandy piece of fish, due to not rinsing his hands after building a sand castle. A few minutes pass before Erza calls us for lunch. She set it up like a picnic on the beach. She repeatedly told us not to buy lunch at the boardwalk today when we were on the train. I guess this is why. Natsu goes to buy a few sodas and leaves. I sit on the beach towel with Gray, Erza and Happy. Erza takes a few diagonally cut sandwiches out of her basket. She starts to hand them out, one to me and one to Gray. She keeps one for herself and saves the other for Natsu. Happy walks to the basket and pulls out a tuna-salmon sandwich. When we start eating and chatting, Natsu appears with 2 sodas in hand.

"A small for Happy," he says as he passes one to the blue cat, "and a large for me!" He grabs a sandwich from Erza's hand and thanks her. I watch him walk over to me as I finish my sandwich.

"Seconds, Lucy?" Erza asks. I look at her and smile. "No, thanks!" I say as I turn back to Natsu.

He eats his sandwich messily and then takes a sip from his soda. He notices me watching and offers me some. I remain silent for a while and decide to reject, but I guess he thinks I _do_ want some 'cause he places the drink in my hand and walks over to the basket for another sandwich. I stare at it. My throat _does_ feel rather parched so I take a small sip. I haven't drunk much soda in the past few months, and now I seem to have become addicted to it from that small sip. But, this soda was different. For some reason, it was better than the ones I _did_ drink before. 'Maybe because it's Natsu's drink', I blush at my thought. Natsu returns with 3 new sandwiches as I chew on the straw. I have a bad habit of doing so every time I get a drink with one. I see his eyes move from the food to me. My blush deepens as I find him staring at my lips. I apologize shyly about the straw.

"It's alright…" he responds. I go over to my pocketbook and take a napkin out to wipe my mouth with. I feel his eyes on me. When I return, Natsu is still looking at me.

"What is it?" I blush. I swear I can see a bit of pink dabbing at his cheeks. He answers with a small kiss on my lips and I can still taste the leftover soda. I freeze. "W-What was that for?"

"You." He answers. I smile. I don't think I could imagine a life without Natsu. That pink haired dragon slayer could never _not_ surprise me. The one who catches me every time I fall, the one who takes my ideas from me when I write, the one who calls me "Luigi", "Weirdo" and "Luce", and the one who kisses me for no reason at all.

"That wasn't for 'no reason at all'... That was cause I love you."

I never really _did_ find out how he figured out what I was thinking. I did find out what I knew but never really realized from the start, however. That is the fact that I love my salmon-haired, dense, and ever-adorable dragon. _I love my Natsu._


End file.
